


time needed

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [77]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Kiss, Introspection, King's Landing, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Quintuple Drabble, Romantic Friendship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strangers to Lovers, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “You are nothing like your brothers, my princess,” Margaery informs her, humming and stroking her hand through Myrcella’s golden curls. Soothing her. “Fortunately for all of us.”





	time needed

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by LinnyFangirl5: "Margaery/Myrcella; deception." I actually really was curious about this one since Margaery made a point to seduce all of the Lannister boys but Joffrey and Tommen have a sister. YEAH SO WHY NOT. I still got some more requests to fill but I'm gonna take a short break. I'm kind of everywhere and I'm sure yall need a break from me too while I'm posting for my other 30 Day Challenge! I hope you liked this! Any thoughts appreciated!

 

 

*

To seduce Joffrey meant to feign a love of cruelty and blood. To admire the heart of a _tyrant_.

He died choking on his own vomit.

Seducing Tommen had… been _less_ of a seduction. Emotional manipulation. They never properly bed and he was a naive, simple thing. Tommen died stepping from his bedchamber-window, after receiving word that Margaery had been killed. Which had been clearly untrue.

(There was no seducing Renly. Or apparently keeping him _breathing_ long enough to be the Queen, Margaery considers.)

Too deep in her mourning, Cersei did not receive a victory in eliminating those who stood in her way, failing to destroy Loras and Margaery escaping before the Sept of Baelor drowned in wyldfire, and isolated herself from Myrcella — Cersei's only _living_ child, having survived a poison through the aid of Trystane Martell who died violently by the hands of his kin.

"You poor, poor dear…" Margaery tuts, linking their arms and guiding her through the Red Keep's private gardens. Myrcella's skin feverishly-hot against her own. Her alabaster complexion far too pale. "I am sorry for your loss. Are you sure you don't need rest?"

"I would rather walk, thank you."

Myrcella's voice rises like a dim bellsong.

They stroll along the marble pink courtyard, Margaery leading her, along the terrace and lemon trees and rosebushes. A pool of water glimmering in the sunlight, its fountain spraying cool, fresh water. After her pleasant stay at Dorne, Myrcella fell in love with the idea of Water Gardens and refused to go outside for anything else.

"Are you returning to Highgarden?"

"I am, my princess," Margaery answers her, smiling cheerfully. "I am taking my brother home. He is ill."

"That is wise." Myrcella's clearwater blue eyes narrow. "King's Landing is like a _plague_. So much death and despair."

Margaery hesitates for a split-second, examining her. What an _astute_ girl. A striking resemblance to Cersei Lannister, truth be told. She pulls gently on Myrcella's wrist, bringing her attention to her. "I know I am not your Queen, but…" Margaery's smile lengthens, brimming affection. "It would please me if you joined us. The air at Highgarden is much sweeter. Cleaner."

"I would have to tell Mother—"

" _Or_ —" she interrupts, giggling, tangling their fingers. "It'll be our little secret."

Myrcella looks into those floral-green eyes, visibly exhausted. Wary. "Mother would have your head," she murmurs dully, and so Margaery offers another dimple-cheeked giggle, revealing nothing.

"We are young, my princess. We will outlive many lords and queens and even the smallfolk."

"Did you whisper sweet words to Joffrey and Tommen as well?"

Cersei, no — this one is more like her _father_. Margaery has only heard of Jaime Lannister's forthright manner which left him with very little prudence. "You are nothing like your brothers," Margaery informs her, humming and stroking her hand through Myrcella's golden curls. Soothing her. If it's bluntness she wishes for, then it is what Margery will give her. "Fortunately."

She presses a tiny, benevolent kiss to Myrcella's lips.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((not that it matters too much but I got a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/valcreativefics) since there's no PM system and I would love to talk to you guys more!!💜))


End file.
